


ichor

by naktoms



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, [KICKS LEG UP] HEY, also im never gonna write anything but hyungwonho r u kidding me, this is kinda messy lllLIKE EVERYTHING I WRITE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naktoms/pseuds/naktoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A marriage is useful for unifying kingdoms, even in the case where no daughters are involved.<br/>(Love is like sunrise on Wonho's cheeks.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ichor

**Author's Note:**

> SUP this was supposed to have been a drabble but Something Happened™  
> i really liked writing hyungwon like this lol i usually write him kind of aloof and grating but he is!! soft and sweet here what a baby  
> iiiiiiiii like the first half of this but the last half is ://///// w/e i'm glad i finally finished it it's been in my docs for over a week rip  
> the original prompt is from underworldwrites on tumblr!!  
> kudos + comments are appreciated!! i hope u enjoy!!

As far back as Wonho can remember, he was always taught about the Chae Kingdom. He learned about the kingdom alongside his own, about the lineage and various eras in their rule, and all sorts of things about their culture. And, whenever he asked, he was always told: “Well, you know, one day our kingdoms will be joined together. If you learn these things now, you won’t have to later in life.”

Wonho was eager for knowledge, so it was no problem. But, as time passed, and his mother showed no signs of producing anymore children, it was clear that he would have to be the one to, eventually, make his father’s fantastical dream come true.

But, he didn’t expect it to happen quite like _this_.

“Please, try to mind your manners,” Wonho’s assistant, Kihyun, pleads. “We have to make a good first impression, the Chae family hasn’t seen you since you were a young thing.”

Wonho thinks it best to simply nod, still busy marvelling at the ring shining on his finger. He was going to get married, to the prince of the Chae Kingdom, all because neither family ever had a daughter.

How incredible.

Wonho ends up napping during the long carriage ride across the border and to the capital of the Chae Kingdom, waking only when Kihyun rouses him and then tries to hurriedly fix Wonho’s hair, which is now mussed up on the side that was resting against the window. Wonho straightens his clothes almost self consciously when he gets out of the carriage, waiting for his entourage of advisors and family members to join him before starting towards the mighty palace.

There is a guard waiting for them just inside the main hall and he leads the party to the parlor on the third floor, an open room with curtains fluttering in the wind. Wonho dimly recognizes King and Queen Chae, sitting primly in their royal robes with kind smiles on their faces, but then his eyes fall on their son.

Wonho has seen artfully painted portraits of the Chae and Shin families together before, seen Prince Hyungwon’s face rendered in oils and watercolor. But artificial pigment and an artist’s vision cannot measure up to the real thing. The paintings never properly displayed the bow of Hyungwon’s lips, the shine in his eyes or the delicate slope of his nose.

An oddly warm feeling burns in Wonho’s chest when he looks at the ring on Hyungwon’s finger. Hyungwon is already his.

Wonho sits down beside Hyungwon on the couch once formalities are over and he cannot stop himself from reaching over and folding their hands together, slipping his fingers between Hyungwon’s. Almost to Wonho’s surprise, Hyungwon squeezes his hand, offering Wonho a small smile when Wonho looks up.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Hyungwon says, and his voice seems smooth as silk. Wonho wishes they were alone so that he could kiss him, right now.

“The same to you,” Wonho replies, and he feels more than a little starstruck. He holds tighter to Hyungwon’s hand.

King Chae goes into the details of their future marriage once he’s done catching up with Wonho’s parents. Wonho is a little surprised to see how enthusiastic they seem about the kingdom alliance being reinforced in such a way; perhaps Wonho’s history teachers never truly captured the full depth of the Chae and Shin bonds. Beyond that, he somewhat expected everything to be nothing more than a burdensome formality, but there is a genuine sort of feel to the whole thing.

“And now, Prince Wonho,” King Chae starts after he’s wrapped up what he was saying, “I would like to speak with your parents in private. If you and Hyungwon would like, you can take a walk around the castle.”

“That sounds lovely,” Wonho replies. He looks to Hyungwon for affirmation, and Hyungwon nods softly.

Hyungwon rises first, helping Wonho to his feet, and Wonho catches the scent of lavender, heavy on Hyungwon’s clothes. He hadn’t noticed it before. “When you need Prince Wonho,” Hyungwon says over his shoulder, addressing the room at large, “send someone to fetch us.”

“Oh, certainly,” King Shin says, and when he meets Wonho’s eyes, Wonho can practically feel the excitement radiating from his father. It’s somewhat infectious.

Hyungwon leads Wonho out of the parlor and down the hallway, nodding in acknowledgement to some workers who stop to bow to them. “I’ve got access to the ramparts,” Hyungwon says, slowing down a bit so Wonho is no longer walking behind him, but beside him. Their hands are still linked. “Does that sound alright to you?”

“Oh, yes! That sounds lovely.”

Hyungwon smiles, and it seems even brighter than the sun.

Once up on the ramparts, Hyungwon picks a spot along the southern wall and sits on the ledge. Wonho follows suit, careful not to cause either of them to fall off.

Their silence is far from awkward, but Wonho breaks it. “There are many paintings with you in them in my palace,” he begins quietly, almost nervously, “but you- you’re more beautiful in real life.”

Hyungwon turns his attention from the horizon to Wonho, and there’s something soft in his eyes that reminds Wonho of melting chocolate. “Thank you. I can say the same for you as well, I’ve spent my whole life looking at those paintings lining the walls and, in the last year, knowing that I would be marrying you. How do you feel about that?”

“I feel…” Wonho thinks, looking down at their hands, still together. The silver ring glints on Wonho’s finger. “I feel wonderful about that. Even if it is supposed to just be a political move, just a formality to join our kingdoms more closely… I think it’s good if we’re at least friends, right?”

“I agree,” Hyungwon replies, and then he scoots a little bit closer, shoulder resting against Wonho’s. “You know, we’ve received other offers for marriage, from our additional allies. I was given the opportunity to accept or reject, and I rejected all of them.”

The information makes Wonho’s cheeks warm. “Why is that?” Wonho asks, a teasing edge to his voice.

“Because none of them were as gorgeous as you, even on canvas,” Hyungwon replies. He tucks his face into Wonho’s neck, exhaling softly. “Tell me about yourself.”

At the prompting, Wonho launches into a rambling talk about his lessons and what his life is like at his palace. Hyungwon hums occasionally, just to let Wonho know that he’s still listening. Wonho thinks that he’s never felt so happy in his life.

The sky shifts to a late afternoon burn, the sun beginning its descent, and almost the instant Wonho notices it there is someone softly calling his name. He looks and sees that it’s one of his advisors, smiling sheepishly as Wonho rises from the ledge.

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Wonho says in backhanded dismissal, and the advisor ducks her head and hurries away. Wonho helps Hyungwon to his feet, noticing moreso now that Hyungwon is taller than him.

Hyungwon brings his own hand to his face. He kisses his fingers, then presses them to Wonho’s lips with a smile, fingertips catching slightly on his bottom lip as he pulls his hand away. “The next time we meet, I’ll kiss you for real,” Hyungwon says.

After a moment’s deliberation, Wonho mimics Hyungwon, but then cups Hyungwon’s face in his hands and tiptoes to kiss the tip of Hyungwon’s nose. The giggle from Hyungwon that follows is absolutely adorable. Wonho thinks this is what people refer to as ‘smitten’.

The entire way home, Wonho finds himself the same as this morning: staring at the ring on his finger. Kihyun notices, this time, and points it out.

“Well, how could I not?” Wonho asks, gently taking the ring off and holding it up to the light. It has his name engraved on the inside edge, and three diamonds inlaid horizontally across the front. Wonho knows it cost an awful lot, but also that Hyungwon’s ring is identical.

“A year until you’re married,” Kihyun says in awe, seemingly to himself. “I’ve never seen someone so happy about an arranged marriage.”

“He’s lovely,” Wonho replies simply, slipping the ring back onto his finger. “And beautiful. Very well-read, as well.” _I love him_.

Kihyun nods, remaining quiet for the rest of the journey. Wonho rests his forehead against the window and thinks of their promised next time.

He cannot wait.

Wonho is decorating when this next time comes. In line with general tradition, one of the betrothed is supposed to live in the palace of their future spouse, eventually residing there full-time. Wonho took the liberty of draping the room in purple and gold, the official colors of the Chae Kingdom.

He barely hears the door open, so thus startles when Hyungwon taps his shoulder gently. “Oh, dear! It’s you.” Wonho says, laughing almost nervously. “I- I didn’t know you were coming today.”

“Oh, neither did I,” Hyungwon replies, face lifting in a smile. He then casts a look around the room, almost scrutinizing, and Wonho feels more than a little embarrassed.

“I- I cleaned and fixed it up myself,” Wonho explains as Hyungwon walks over to the bed, rubbing the fabric wrapped around the bedposts between his fingers.

Hyungwon looks at Wonho then, something of a smirk forming on his face. “It’s the wrong shade, but you tried your best. I love it.”

Wonho tries to stutter out some sort of apology, but Hyungwon strides over and kisses the corner of his mouth, gentle and somewhat hesitant. Whatever Wonho was planning on saying dies in the back of his throat.

Hyungwon takes Wonho’s hand in his, taking a half-step away. “Come on. Show me around, like a good host.”

Wonho nods, and he does. He doesn’t really know much about his palace beyond the layout of it and the right cook to talk to to get free rolls, but Hyungwon seems to hang onto every word he says. It makes Wonho feel odd, unused to such genuine interest in the things he has to say. He wonders in the back of his head if it’s far too early for him to tell Hyungwon he loves him and mean it.

Time passes quietly, filled with Wonho showing Hyungwon his favorite places in town and around the palace and with Hyungwon pressing kisses to Wonho's skin. Eight months becomes six months, then becomes two months.

Two months until there is another set of rings adorning their hands, this time not with their names engraved but with one another's; two months until their banquet hall is steeped in purple and red, the colors of their kingdoms; two months until they belong to each other, far beyond any political gain.

Wonho's head spins if he thinks too hard about it, so he resigns himself to enjoying the little things, like Hyungwon in the early morning with his soft hands and slurred speech, like Hyungwon's delicate lips turned up in a smile, like Hyungwon marveling about their future together.

Today, they are bathed in sunrise and in the sprawling garden at the rear of the palace, sitting amongst the roses. Hyungwon is stripping them of their thorns with a small blade, cutting the sharp points away carefully and wincing when his fingertips catch the thorns. Wonho reaches for his hand and Hyungwon lays the knife down, letting Wonho take his hand in his and kiss the drops of blood away.

"We're going to be married in two months," Hyungwon says quietly, curling his fingers around Wonho's. Wonho nods. "Does the thought still appeal to you?"

"More than ever," Wonho whispers against Hyungwon's fingers. "I will admit, the thought was a bit odd at first, but... the first time I saw you in the flesh, Hyungwon- that was enough to do it."

Hyungwon smiles softly, pulling his hand from Wonho's grasp and resuming his work. "I agree. These past few months have been wonderfully spent. I cannot wait to live here permanently."

Wonho nods, watching as Hyungwon tucks one of the prepared roses behind his ear, then does the same to Wonho. Hyungwon brushes his fingertips along Wonho's cheeks, eyes filled with such soft adoration. It makes Wonho's heart swell.

Wonho leans forward and kisses him, chaste but full of as much meaning as he could possibly put into it. Hyungwon kisses back, hands finding Wonho's, linking their fingers together.

And, for the first time, the words kept at bay by hesitant shyness, Wonho whispers: "I love you."

Hyungwon chuckles, kissing Wonho again. "I love you too."

Wonho is used to seeing himself in a mirror, but today he looks like a completely different person.

He is dressed in his red military attire, a reminder that he is not only heir presumptive but will become the commander of the army once his father dies. He's always thought he looked good in his uniform, but now his only question is if Hyungwon will, as well.

Oddly enough, Wonho is not nervous in the slightest. It seems like a formality in more ways than one at this point, a public affirmation of a political alliance but also a declaration of pure love. Even though it is only minutes away, he still cannot wait.

Wonho waits at the end of the aisle, eyes raking over those occupying the room: certain officials and family members from both kingdoms, Wonho and Hyungwon's parents and siblings sitting closest to the front. Wonho's mother smiles when she meets his eyes.

It is only mere moments before Hyungwon appears at the entrance to the grand hall and the ceremony officially begins, piano filling the hall. Tradition has been foregone, as it is not proper for men to be handed away, so Hyungwon approaches by himself with a smile on his face. Hyungwon will inherit the kingdom, but not the army, so he is simply in formal attire, draped in purple and gold adornments. He is beautiful.

Wonho whispers, "I love you," the instant Hyungwon is within earshot. Hyungwon nods and returns it.

Wonho barely registers the vows they speak to one another, nothing spoken from personal stores of poetic but all from things spoken by their ancestors before them. In a way, Wonho is thankful, because it's less embarrassing this way.

They are declared to be spouses by the priest and Wonho does not wait for any sort of prompting, kissing Hyungwon sweetly and then linking their hands together, raising them above his head almost in victory. The occupants of the hall cheer, rising to clap as they head down the aisle and out to get dressed for the far more public reception being held in the massive courtyard.

Before they split to their own rooms, Wonho grabs Hyungwon's wrist and kisses him again, and this time it is more private, intimate. Hyungwon runs his hands through Wonho's hair, mussing it up, and Wonho grins.

"I love you more than anything," Wonho whispers. And it's truer than anything he has ever thought or said in his life.


End file.
